Somewhere in Between
by p-mary
Summary: Hotel em Tóquio, na première de Twilight. Em quartos diferentes Kristen e Robert tentam descansar, mas o amor teima em falar mais alto. Seria esta a noite decisiva de suas vidas?


**Autora:** P-Mary  
**Shipper:** Robert/Kristen  
**Gênero:** romance  
**Censura:** T**  
**

**Obs:** ~ POV do Rob e Kris.

~ Fic baseada na música Somewhere in Between, do Lifehouse.

~ É a minha "primeira vez", então me deem um desconto, ok? ;)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't**_

_Não posso perder o sono por causa disso, não, não posso._

_**And now I cannot stop pacing**_

_E agora não posso parar de caminhar_

_**Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out**_

_Me dê algumas horas e eu terei tudo isso resolvido._

_**I****f my mind would just stop racing**_

_Se a minha mente somente parasse de correr_

.

**Kristen POV**

Deitada em seu quarto de hotel, Kristen está cansada.

Cansada das mais de 11 malditas horas num avião até Tóquio. Cansada da loucura das fãs japonesas gritando coisas que ela nem mesmo pôde identificar. Cansada da première e das coletivas exaustantes - definitivamente ela não era feita para passar por toda aquela atenção.

Mas, principalmente, Kristen estava _cansada_ de fingir indiferença ao lado de Robert quando o que ela mais queria era beijá-lo e ser só dele.

O que ela faria agora? Bom, a resposta era óbvia. Mesmo contrariando seu bom senso e sua falta de sono – maldito fuso horário -, Kristen deveria dormir.

Mas quem disse que ela deixava de pensar em Robert? Depois de dois longos meses, do outro lado do mundo, enfim eles haviam se reencontrado. E a paixão até então adormecida ficou evidente durante todo o dia.

Em outros tempos, Kristen ficaria preocupada em deixar transparecer seus sentimentos por Rob. Mas agora, que ela era uma mulher solteira, _who cares_?

Seu maior desejo neste momento era matar sua vontade dele. Matar sua saudade.

O relógio em seu celular marcava meia noite quando ela decidiu que havia esperado tempo demais.

Ignorou a vozinha em sua cabeça que lhe gritava que Rob poderia rejeitá-la depois de tanto tempo do joguinho onde era ela quem dizia não. Vestiu seus jeans, all star e uma camiseta xadrez que há muito tempo atrás pertenceu a ele, repassando em sua cabeça todas as coisas que precisavam ser ditas.

Quando chegou ao elevador, pressionou o andar da pessoa mais imprescindível na sua vida naquele momento.

E seja o que Deus quiser.

.

_**'Cause I cannot stand still**_

_Pois ainda não posso suportar_

_**I can't be this unsturdy**_

_Não posso ser esse covarde._

_**This cannot be happening**_

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo_

_**This is over my head but underneath my feet**_

_Isso está acima de meu rosto, mas embaixo de meus pés_

_**'Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat**_

_Pois amanhã de manhã terei tudo isso destruído_

_**And everything will be back to the way that it was**_

_E tudo estará de volta para o caminho que estava_

_**I wish that it was just that easy**_

_Eu queria que fosse fácil assim_

_.  
_

**Robert POV**

Deitado em seu quarto de hotel, Robert era um homem torturado.

Há horas ele desistira de parar de pensar em Kristen, já que desde o vôo de LA até Tóquio – na verdade desde _Portland_ - ela fazia parte de sua vida.

Deus era testemunha do esforço que ele fez para aparentar calma e camaradagem com ela em frente ao público, quando o que só lhe interessava era tomá-la em seus braços como ele havia feito tantas vezes e há tantos meses atrás...

_Dois_ _meses_. Durante dois malditos meses eles ficaram separados. Afinal, Kristen tinha um namorado e precisava viver sua vida fora daquela espécie de _bolha_ que os dois criaram. Robert nunca iria se perdoar por ter aberto mão dela durante tanto tampo, sabendo todas as noites que ela estava com outro.

Mas não hoje. Hoje Kris estava diferente, estava _livre_. Nela não havia nenhuma lembrança de Michael ou qualquer arrependimento por ter terminado seu maldito namoro de dois anos.

Pelo menos era neste pensamento que Rob se prendia para criar coragem e fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Para fazer aquilo que esperava há tanto tempo.

Ansioso, ele olhou no mostrador do relógio em sua cabeceira – meia noite e cinco. Se enchendo de coragem e sentindo a excitação correndo em suas veias, abriu a porta para ir encontrar a mulher de sua vida.

Mas já havia _alguém_ parado lá.

.

_**'Cause I'm waiting for tonight**_

_Pois estou esperando por essa noite_

_**Then waiting for tomorrow**_

_E então esperando pelo amanhã_

_**And I'm somewhere in between**_

_E estou em algum lugar, entre algo._

_**What is real and just a dream...**_

_O que é real e somente um sonho..._

_**What is real and just a dream...**_

_O que é real e somente um sonho_

_**What is real and just a dream...**_

_O que é real e somente um sonho_

_.  
_

**Robert POV**

- Kristen – só lhe restou fôlego para sussurrar seu nome antes que os dois se encontrassem no curto espaço na entrada do quarto.

Mesmo vestindo jeans e sua camiseta xadrez surrada, para ele Kris estava _deslumbrante_. Quando ela passou sua mão pelo cabelo e mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa, Robert não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Sentiu-se como se eles estivessem voltando aos tempos de Portland, quando Kristen batia à sua porta para os ensaios e, meses mais tarde, para as melhores noites de sexo de sua vida. Incrível como as coisas haviam mudado. Como seus sentimentos haviam mudado.

O amor entre os dois, por exemplo. Só cresceu.

- Robert, eu... eu sei que é tarde e... uau, faz tanto tempo. – Kristen começou, se atrapalhando com as palavras e parando, pensativa. – Bom, na verdade eu estou aqui pra dizer que não importa quanto tempo tenha se passado desde Oregon. – falou de um só fôlego. - Pode ser que você não queira mais nem olhar na minha cara depois do que eu te fiz passar. Eu fui uma real idiota ao duvidar dos meus sentimentos por você, me desculpa. – seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar conforme as palavras sinceras eram proferidas. – _Eu te amo_, Rob. Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. Só espero que não seja tarde demais pra nós.

.

**Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in**

Você me pegaria se eu desistisse do que sinto

**Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again**

Não se surpreenda se eu desmaiasse em seus pés novamente

**I don't want to run away from this**

Eu não quero fugir disso

**I know that I just don't need this**

Eu sei que somente preciso disso

.

**Robert POV**

Parecia que algo realmente pesado havia atingido Robert com muita força no estômago, lhe tirando todo o ar.

Era como um sonho, ter Kristen ali, no seu quarto, finalmente lhe falando aquilo que ele mais precisava ouvir.

Mas ela estava ali, não estava? Enfim havia vencido aquele orgulho estúpido que tanto lhes machucou e veio para ele. Para ficar com ele, _definitivamente_.

Rob não precisou de mais de cinco segundos para digerir o que Kris havia lhe dito, tomá-la em seus braços e enfim beijá-la, como que pela primeira vez.

Quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, foi como respirar depois de estar muito tempo submerso em uma água fria. Robert daria toda sua fama por momentos como esse com Kristen todos os dias, sem hesitar. Era uma sensação doce. Era quente. Era… _natural_.

Ele podia sentir a respiração descompassada de Kristen contra seu rosto, enquanto as mãos dela percorriam seus cabelos com uma vontade que só poderia ser descrita como saudade. Conforme o beijo se tornava mais urgente e profundo, Rob apertava sua cintura com mais firmeza, não desejando soltá-la nunca mais.

Mas ele a soltou.

Rápido demais Robert fechou a porta atrás de si, sobressaltando Kristen. Os dois riram enquanto seguiam para a cama dele, beijando-se como nunca, e deixando suas roupas espalhadas pelo caminho...

.

_**'Cause I'm waiting for tonight**_

_Pois estou esperando por essa noite_

_**Then waiting for tomorrow**_

_E então esperando pelo amanh_

_**And I'm somewhere in between**_

_E estou em algum lugar, entre algo._

_**What is real and just a dream... **_

_O que é real e somente um sonho..._

_**What is real and just a dream...**_

_O que é real e somente um sonho_

_**What is real and just a dream... **_

_O que é real e somente um sonho_

_**What is real and just a dream...**_

_O que é real e somente um sonho_

_.  
_

**Kristen POV**

_Perfeição_.

Esta não era bem a palavra que Kristen procurava para descrever a sensação de ter seu corpo completado por Robert. Mas na verdade nenhuma palavra no mundo seria capaz de expressar como era ter ele se movimentando em sincronia com ela, ou como seus beijos cálidos em certos lugares de seu corpo a faziam estremecer de prazer.

Nesta noite, tudo o que Kris fez foi pensar somente em Rob. Em Rob e na incrível necessidade que ela sentia em tê-lo cada vez mais, em provar seu gosto, em abraçá-lo quando tudo dentro dela explodiu em sensações e quando restou-lhe apenas o calor dos corpos dos dois e suas respirações ofegantes.

E isto bastava para ela. Porque, pela primeira vez em meses, Kristen estava completa.

Enfim ela estava com o homem que tanto amava, e não se envergonhava ou duvidava ao dizer isso em voz alta.

- Eu te amo. – Kris sussurrou, com a cabeça confortavelmente apoiada no peito de Rob.

- Eu te amo, love. Mais do que a minha própria vida. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom apaixonado, segurando a mão dela sobre seu peito.

Ela daria tudo o que tinha para permanecer neste momento para sempre, mas não foi necessário.

Porque depois de Tóquio, os dois tiveram muitas outras noites assim. Noites que, para falar a verdade, duram até hoje...

_Deitados no quarto de hotel, Robert e Kristen estavam felizes._

.

_Juntos_.

.

**~ FIM ~**


End file.
